


Beautiful to Me

by WinterCutie



Category: Supernatural
Genre: FtM!Castiel, M/M, This is fluff, Trans Character, Trans Male Character, i apologize for any inaccuracies, i dunno what to tag, understanding!dean
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-08-25
Updated: 2014-08-25
Packaged: 2018-02-14 14:37:42
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 420
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2195559
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WinterCutie/pseuds/WinterCutie
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Castiel is self conscious about the minimal scarring left from his breast removal surgery and Dean is a caring and understanding boyfriend.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Beautiful to Me

Castiel slides into the bed beside Dean after taking her binder off. "Dean can I talk to you about something?"

Dean hums and cuddles Castiel. "What is it?"

Castiel takes a deep breath. "I've finally saved enough money to have them removed."

Dean smiles at him. "That's great Cas."

"You aren't upset?"

"No, I told you that I would be behind whatever decision you made 100%. I'm not going to break a promise." He kisses Cas. "I love you, and I'm not going anywhere."

Cas smiles at him. "Thank you Dean."

Cas has the surgery to have his breasts removed a week later. It takes almost a month for him to completely heal from the surgery, and by then his binders are in a box in the back of the closet completely forgotten about.

It takes Dean a month to convince Castiel to take his shirt off in bed again.

Castiel was worried about the scarring that the surgery left, so Dean lay him out on their bed and kissed every inch of his chest until Cas was squirming from the attention. 

A few days later Castiel was comfortable enough to walk around the apartment shirtless as long as the curtains were drawn.

A couple months later and it is the summer season which means cookouts and pool parties.

"Your brother invited us to a barbecue." Dean hangs up the phone as he walks into the living room where Castiel was watching America's Next Top Model. 

"I'm not going." Castiel points at a guy on the television. "Is this guy serious. He may look good, but he isn't going anywhere with a personality like that."

"Cas your avoiding the subject. Why don't you want to go?"

Cas sighs and mutes his show. "Gabriel has a pool Dean..."

Dean nods and sits down beside Castiel. "You're afraid someone might make fun of the scarring. You can wear a t-shirt and you don't have to take it off."

Cas nods with a sniff. "Yeah..."

Dean shakes his head and hugs Castiel to him. "The scarring isn't that bad you know. Its barely noticeable unless your looking, and if someone does make fun of it just tell me. I'll kick their ass."

Castiel sniffles and nods. "Okay Dean."

They go to Gabriel's party a few days later and Castiel has a great time. He even takes his shirt off when he jumps into the pool with Dean. No one mentions the scarring because Dean warned them but Castiel didn't need to know that.


End file.
